


Friends Don't Do Like That

by Sylverstia



Series: Chronological Order [40]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylverstia/pseuds/Sylverstia
Summary: Everyone has someone they don't like.But getting suspended for it was the least of Connor's worries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post my self indulgent crap more often. people seem to love it.
> 
> So here you go.

When she noticed someone falling from the top floor of the mall, she thought it was a joke. something stupid, a promotional act.

But there were people screaming, yelling. Shouting.

And then a uniform jumped from another floor, grabbed the falling person. And with a sickening crunch both figures were on the ground less than three seconds later.

Silvy was frozen to the spot, tears burning in her eyes. She couldn’t move. What had she just seen? A suicide? Some sick joke?

Her sister had rushed towards the fallen men, there was screaming next to her. But all she heard were the drowned whimpers of absolute agony.

Sixty had been the one who fell from the top floor. She knew that immediately when she saw him falling. But her legs had been rooted to the ground. She couldn’t have caught him, anyway. The forced would have broken her arms. But she should have moved!

Why had he been falling in the first place?!

Two men shouldered past her, towards the puddle of blue on the floor. Both men on the floor were androids.

When the crowd moved, she felt her legs give in. Sixty was half on top of the other android, face smashed into the ground and his shirt drenched in blue. They moved him off the other. Slowly, painfully.

The other android was unresponsive. His head cracked open, sputters of blue coming from a wound in his side.

And then there was a man, screaming at another android. One from the precinct Cindy worked at. Connor. The android with Sixty’s face. Silvy couldn’t understand the screamed words through the bees humming in her head, but she saw the rage in the human. The fury in his eyes as he smacked his fist across Connor’s face an caused the android to stumble, and crash into the ground.

An older man piped up then, but she tuned them out. Her eyes wandered back to where her sister was desperately trying to stop the leaking of thirium from the android that had fallen with Sixty.

And then she just moved.

She had been a technician once. She could help.

As bad as it looked, Sixty was better off because his fall had been shielded. Superficial damage. And a shattered ribcage. He was fully aware of what was going on around him and knew not to move. It did nothing to ease his pain. Silvy resisted the urge to help him. The other android needed the help more. Emergency technicians were on the way, but Cindy was barking orders at one of the policemen and threw her car keys at him.

The man left and Silvy couldn’t remember his name. He returned with Cindy’s suitcase and from then on, her sister was all business.

“Hold this.” Cindy ordered then, voice sharp and strained. She had no mind to sound kind or friendly.

Silvy nodded, held the shirt up as her sister grabbed tape from the casing. The bleeding was quickly stopped, but the android was overheating. He had stopped cooling his own system with the breathing. And the face of her sister, told her what she needed to know.

This android would most likely not survive the extent of his injuries.

“Gavin, get the technicians here.” Cindy hissed at him.

The man in question whirled around. He was white as a sheet, shaking. But nodded and rushed away.

“Shit. Shit…. SHIT.” Cindy hissed under her breath. There were cables and tubes connected to the android, but Silvy could see the numbers racing to zero, faster than anyone could do anything about it.

The technician reached out, her eyes filled with tears as she ran a thumb over the android’s cheek, smudged thirium on it. “Breathe, Cory.” She whispered. “You won’t make it if you overheat now.”

Silvy’s eyes wandered to Sixty, who was still writhing in agony, but stayed as still as he could. Cory had taken the brunt of the force and would most likely pay for it with his life.

Silvy didn’t know much about RK900s. It was out of her hands, and she hated it.

“Like that. Don’t move.” Cindy suddenly whispered.

Cory seemed to have managed to restart the secondary cooling system. “I know it hurts. Hold on. Help is on the way.”

Cindy had no eyes for Sixty. Sylvia couldn’t blame her. But now that Cory was responding to her, she slowly inched away to Sixty, placed a hand on his shoulder as tears spilled from her eyes. She whipped her face on her shoulder and bit her lip.

“Help… help’s coming.” She told him. “I…I’m sorry.”

He drew in a shaking breath, flashed thirium stained teeth at her in a smile. His face was absolutely ruined. The chassis scraped off, optical units malfunctioning. His left shoulder was dislocated, and his white shirt was stained and wet with blue.

“You’ll be okay.” But she didn’t believe her own words.

Sylvia didn’t remember how she ended up at an android facility, or who had put a thick blue DPD jacket over her shoulders. The Styrofoam cup in her hands was steaming, the scent of coffee rolling her stomach.

She couldn’t focus, couldn’t pay attention to anything. Her thoughts kept straying to Sixty, then to Cory, who was even worse off.

And then to the officer next to her who was shaking just as much as she was. Detective Reed.

There was no one else sitting with them. Cindy was somewhere in the facility, most likely helping them to patch Cory back together.

Her sister was never one to lie or give false hope. She had told them right away that Sixty would make it, and that Cory probably wouldn’t.

The detective had emptied at least three coffee cups and crushed all of them. His hands were bruised, probably from hitting Connor so hard, there was a tissue in his hands, crumpled and stained red and fading blue.

Sylvia didn’t know why the man had punched Connor, but that didn’t seem important. What she wanted to know was why Sixty had fallen, and why Cory had tried to stop his fall.

“…Sorry we pulled him into this.” The detective suddenly spoke.

She jumped, not expecting him to speak to her. “..It’s… okay.” She was lying. He knew that too.

“We were looking for anti-android activists…” The man continued, voice low and raw. “…The guy we found pushed him. Least that’s what Hank told me. All I really know is that Cory jumped at your guy…. Probably saved him from dying there with him.”

Silvy bit her lip against the tears burning in her eyes. Sixty was fine. He would need time to recover, but there was no danger of him shutting down. He had gotten lucky. Cindy hadn’t even bothered with him and let other technicians work on Sixty.

“Don’t lose hope.” She whispered, more to herself than to him.

He gave her a weak smile. “I don’t believe in hope. Things happen… or they don’t.”

A person walking up to them from the elevators has Silvy frown. A young man, blond hair, blue eyes and utter confusion in his gaze.

“Ryan!” She called before she could stop herself. Seeing her brother here could mean a lot of things. But he wasn’t dressed in a lab-coat and she hadn’t seen his satchel anywhere either.

“What are you doing here?”

The young man shrugged sheepishly. “Cindy needed a backup file. Just brought it over. Told me you’re here too so I thought I’d stop by. You good?”

She smiled at her younger brother and gave him a quick hug. “…I’m okay.”

He nodded, offered to get her a cup of tea and took her coffee cup with him as he headed down the corridor.

“…A family full of technicians, huh?” Detective Reed muttered. It seemed as if he was glad for the distraction.

“Yeah.”

The man opened his mouth again but was stopped when Cindy approached them. Her hair was a mess, make up ruined, clothing rumpled.

They had just wanted to buy new clothes for Sixty. And he had wanted to check out a store on the top floor while the sisters got themselves food. And then everything went to shit.

“…Gavin.” Cindy muttered, her face pale and voice hoarse. Her eyes were red, as if she had cried.

Gavin held up a hand to stop her from talking. It was shaking violently. “Turn around and walk away if…. If he’s….”

Cindy shook he her head. “We managed to save him. He’ll be okay, in time.”

The detective crumpled into a heap on the chair. He buried his head in his hands and his shoulders shook in a way that suggested he was suppressing sobs.

Cindy crouched down with him, pulled him into a hug. She still looked just as horrified as she had back in the mall. She whispered something Silvy couldn’t hear and they both stood. Cindy gestured for her to follow them and, confused, she did. Ryan would probably wonder where she was, but this facility wasn’t that big.

She realized they weren’t far off from the room the two androids had been brought into. Both were hooked up to diagnostic screens, various other items, thirium filters. Sixty’s face was still damaged, his eyes closed, LED red. There was a heat radiating from him that Silvy had never felt on him before. He simply had never overheated before.

But the diagnostics unit would trigger an alarm if anything dipped off the charts, so she let it slide. He was breathing heavily to cool his systems. His chest panel was still open, a tube draining leaked thirium out of what used to be a deep and horrifying gash.

She settled on a chair that didn’t look any more comfortable than the ones in the corridor, but she didn’t give a damn.

There was a curtain between the two beds. Although Silvy didn’t really considered them beds at all. A foam mattress covered in pleather for easy cleaning. Blue too. Maybe to hide leaked thirium.

She could hear her sister talk to the detective as she explained Cory’s situation.

“…Please punch him for me when he wakes up.” Was the first thing Silvy actively listened to. “That was the absolutely dumbest thing I have ever seen an android do.”

Silvy cringed. Her sister was on edge, a ball of nerves.

“…He’s lucky… he was so fucking lucky.”

Silvy leaned in to rest her head on the blue mattress, briefly wondered how many androids had died there, and continued to listen.

“…We had to replace his ribcage, three biocomponents, his regulator…. And I had to rebuild the conductivity device. Idiot fell on that. That’s why there was so much blood.”

“…But he’ll be okay?” Gavin asked. His voice was silent too.

“He will be. He cracked his skull open, but not far enough to damage any components. Still, he almost killed himself for Six’s life.”

There was a short pause, before Gavin asked, “That guy okay?”

“Yeah. Similar situation. His face is a mess, but that’s just aesthetics. He’ll be fine.”

A faint knock on the door had Silvy turn around. As the door opened a gruff looking man entered.

“Hank.” Gavin hissed.

Cindy shoved the curtain aside so the newcomer could see both androids. Silvy assumed that all of this connected somehow. This Hank was important. This Hank was the guy that had shot Sixty back in November.

Silvy half expected Connor to show up too, but the android was nowhere in sight.

“If you want me to apologize for decking Connor, I won’t.”

Hank shook his head. “Fowler suspended him. Endangerment of civilian on top of inaction due to assumed prejudice… I… can’t really defend that.” The man shrugged. His eyes were sad, drawn to the floor. “…You got him good though, they had to weld his eye socket back together.”

Silvy got the impression that Gavin wanted to make a remark, but the man stayed silent.

“Excuse me…” Silvy then finally dared to speak. “Six only wanted to look for something up there… how did he end up falling…. How did all of this happen?”

Hank sighed, grabbed an empty chair and brought it over to the young woman. He sat on it backwards and crossed his arms over the backrest.

“We found an anti-android activist. He,” Hank nodded to Sixty, “Was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Perp threatened to push him over the rail. Wasn’t quick enough to reach him.”

“Connor would have.” Gavin growled.

Hank hung his shoulders and nodded. “Kid made no move. We reviewed the footage. Connor preconstructed and had the route planned but didn’t act on it…”

“Didn’t know the tin can actually held grudges. Remind me not to cross paths with him again.” Gavin snarked.

“Gavin.” Hank warned. “I didn’t talk to him yet. Things have been a fucking mess. Cory down, Connor suspended, everything’s gone to shit.”

“Cory is going to be down for at least a week.” Cindy told them. “Not counting psychological damage.”

“I’m taking that damn vacation.” Gavin growled under his breath.

Hank sighed once more and got back up. They kept talking about Police related things and Silvy tuned them out and turned back to Sixty.

Cindy left them alone too after a while and Sylvia inched closer to the bed, placed her head down on it and closed her eyes.

She didn’t know how many hours had passed when Gavin carefully poked her awake. “I need to step out for a bit, if he wakes up, tell him I’ll be back soon.”

Silvy blinked at him, nodded when she pieced together what he meant.

It was dark outside now, exhaustion weighing her down. She was back asleep before the door at fully closed.

Some minutes later she heard the door open again, jumped in her seat when a person was suddenly in her field of vision.

An android.

An RK800.

Connor.

It was his luck that she wasn’t fully awake, otherwise she would have screamed at him. “What the fuck are you doing here?!” She hissed at him instead, needed effort to keep her voice low.

He looked insecure, somewhat embarrassed. There was a cut in his face, faint lines of fading thirium visible. His nose had a small dent and there had been thirium leaking. A recent injury.

Had Detective Reed run into him again?

“…I didn’t mean to wake you.” Connor muttered. His voice had an edge of static in it, and his LED was a glaring g yellow with sputters of red in it.

“You almost killed him!” Silvy got off her chair and stomped up to the android. “And him too!” she pointed in Cory’s direction, but kept her glare on him.

“I…. came to apologize.”

“That doesn’t help them!”

“Miss Wright-“

“Leave!”

He opened his mouth to argue but she just stabbed her finger into the direction of the door. “Out.”

“I-“

“Go.”

“My-“

She glared at him, put emphasis on the direction her arm still pointed at. He took a step backwards, bumped into the wall. Whatever she had heard about this oh so great negotiator model, she didn’t see it here.

“I wanted to see my _brother_.” He hissed at her and nodded at Cory.

“That detective is not gonna like that.”

Connor walked around her and up to the RK900. “I know.”

He almost sounded nonchalant.

“Why did you do it?” she asked him.

“Do what?”

“Let Six fall. They told me you could have stopped that in time.”

“Whatever I will say, will only rile you up more.”

“Then try the truth!”

He was silent for a moment, let his gaze stray from Cory to Sixty. “Anger? A grudge? Prejudice?”

She continued to glare at him. “I _fucking_ hate you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whelp. Another case of "it ends in 3 chapters sorry."  
Whats with all my fics needing 3 to be complete lol
> 
> I'd like to hear your thoughts on this :D

Gavin struggled out of sleep when a hand landed on his shoulder. He jumped, but the touch was gentle and the voice speaking to him was female. So, Cory had not woken up yet. When he managed to open his eyes a woman with purple hair looked at him.

“…Jesus…. What time is it?” he grunted and ran a hand over his face.

“Five thirty in the morning.” She yawned. Still had the DPD jacket over her shoulders.

She seemed to be cold, her thin shirt and skirt not helping much against the chill all android facilities seemed to have.

But there was that glorious smell of Street coffee and a deli sandwich wafting over to him and he realized how hungry he was. She handed a cup and the sandwich over to him with a smile. “Cindy told me your eating habits are horrible, so I got you something too.”

“How can you eat…. After this?” he gestured to the two androids lying in stasis. “As a cop you get used to this after a while but…”

She shrugged. “I’m hungry.” She settled back down on the chair she had occupied before, unpacked her own sandwich and bit into it.

“I’ve been up for an hour… But these two don’t look like they’re gonna wake up soon so I made the trek to the closest Café that was open at this …._ time_…”

He scoffed, scarfed down the sandwich and had the coffee empty in less than two minutes. Silvy assumed he really had been hungry.

“So, you can read these cryptic numbers.” Gavin asked after a moment.

The woman nodded. “That number in the 90’s is the processor activity. Next to that the charge of the thirium, and below that the overall state of the biocomponents.” She explained. “If anything dips below 85, a technician gets alerted.”

“And how do you see if they wake up soon?”

Silvy got off the chair and walked over to the diagnostic unit attached to Cory. She pointed at a graph that reminded Gavin of a sound file that had the microphone sensitivity up way too high.

“It’s pretty erratic at the moment. He’s probably still dealing with errors and sorting them through.” Gavin followed her gaze when she gestured to the unit next to Sixty. “He’s going to wake up soon, the graph is much calmer.”

“…Why didn’t they fix his face?”

The woman walked back to her chair and continued to eat her sandwich. “Aesthetics Technicians are usually not on site. They aren’t needed that often, and especially not for damage this extensive.”

Gavin scoffed. “He’s gonna look like two face for a week.”

Silvy scoffed at the reference. “I’ll fix it once he’s up.”

The man whistled silently. “So, you’re the aesthetics techie?”

She nodded, shrugged sheepishly. “My license runs out next year, but until then, yeah.”

“Cool.” His compliment sounded genuine.

When he finished her sandwich, she stood again, sighed and walked to the door. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

He only nodded, and she quietly slipped out of the room, almost stumbled over an android sitting on the floor next to the door. Legs drawn up to his chest, forehead resting on knees. She hadn’t seen him when she had returned with the food, but he had somehow managed to settled down here in the past twenty minutes.

There was a trembling running through his frame and Silvy resisted the urge to feel concerned. Connor was at fault for this mess.

If he was still here when she returned from her restroom break, she would talk to him. But not before that.

Sure enough when she walked back to the room, Connor was still sitting there. His LED a steady yellow, still littered with red sputters.

She crouched down in front of him then, tried to get her own emotions under control. She was still angry at him. But she wanted to make sure he was okay.

“…I can’t really say you’ll get a cold if you sit on the floor the whole night, …but that makes me freeze just looking at you.”

He jumped, almost as if he hadn’t noticed her presence. Which meant that he was either in Stasis or buried deep in thoughts. He lifted his head, shoulders pulled up to his ears. His face still had the crack in it, nose still dented. Thirium still leaking from it.

His dark eyes were wide in surprise, cheeks stained with tears.

She was taken aback by the sight. “Are you okay?” it blurted out of her before she could think about her response properly.

His eyes wandered, scanned her. Then he nodded. She reached out to his face before she could stop herself, tilted his head carefully to inspect the crack. “This needs to be put back together.”

“I am aware.” His voice still had the static edge to it. Now that she was this close, she could feel him running warmer than an android should have run.

“You’re overheating.”

“I know.”

Her fingers flitted across his face, to his nose. The damaged thirium lines still leaking thirium even hours later, were worrisome. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Had anyone even looked him over properly?

She stood, grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. He stumbled but followed her into the room. When Gavin saw him, he immediately stood, chair screeched across the floor. Silvy held up her hand and shook his head.

Without a word she took the empty chair at the wall, forced Connor to sit down on it and grabbed hers to sit across from him. “That’s nasty.” She muttered when she got to see the damage in better light.

“…Who tried to fix this?”

“They only fixed the structural damage-“

“And did a horrible job at it!” she hissed, pulled her phone out of her pocket.

Gavin was still glaring daggers at the android. She texted her sister, who was undoubtedly still somewhere in the facility and then continued to assess the damage to Connor’s face.

“Any other damage?”

“Miss Wright-“

“Yes or no?”

He turned his gaze to the floor and showed her his left hand. It was scraped, the knuckles covered in blue, pieces of drywall still sticking to it.

She shook her head at him and sighed. He looked like a kicked puppy, which given the situation was not a look she had expected. Connor hadn’t given off the impression to feel bad for what he had done, at least not at first. But he had come here before, wanting to apologize.

Still, that didn’t really mean anything when Sixty was still recovering.

“I don’t fucking believe this.” Gavin growled in their direction. “You gonna pretend you’re the victim here?”

“Gavin-“

“Don’t _Gavin_ me. You let him fall, caused Cory to jump at him and now you’re here, pretending as if you were the one who got hurt?!” Gavin was stabbing his finger in Connor general direction, face turning red in anger.

“Cory almost _died_!”

“I know-“

“I’m not done yet, prick!” Gavin shouted at him. “You reported me for prejudice against androids at least five times. But then there’s you, the oh so great fucking Connor,” Gavin’s voice dripped in sarcasm, “Risking civilians lives because of some bullshit thing that happened half a year ago?! That’s corruption on a whole other level!”

Silvy had stepped back, realized she couldn’t really stop these two from yelling at each other. She wished she would have found the right words to shout at Connor too. She was still mad, after all.

“And look at that damn techie. Her boyfriend was almost killed by you, and here she is trying to fix your fucking face!”

Connor sank back in his chair, eyes on the floor, tears dripping onto his jeans and the floor tiles.

“I’ve covered for you, Connor. I’ve tried to forget how much I fucking hated you, just so Fowler stops chewing me out on it, and here you are ruining the whole progress just like that. They should’ve never rehired you.”

Gavin slumped back down on his chair, seemingly spent all his energy by yelling. “Stop crying. You know just as well as everyone else that you are not the victim here.”

“Stop it.” It was Connors voice speaking, but the static hat was laced into it didn’t sound right. The angle didn’t either. Silvy’s head snapped to Sixty, who had his eyes squeezed shut against the lights, breath going heavily, fists curled at his sides.

Silvy darted over to his side, grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He immediately returned the touch, his won fingers curled almost too tightly around hers. Her gaze went back to Connor, who as hunched over now, biting down on his own hand as if to keep himself silent against the tears that didn’t seem to stop anytime soon.

“He’s scared of heights.” Sixty muttered.

“Bullshit.” Gavin growled. “Why the fuck are you defending him?”

“Everyone makes mistakes. I’m sure you did too, in your career.”

Gavin scoffed. “Biggest mistake was not killing the prick when I had the chance.” The man stood again, almost as if he wanted to act on his words.

“I’ve tried to kill him too.” Sixty muttered. “I tried to kill Hank, and if I had succeeded, we wouldn’t be here. You weren’t at the tower that night, and I wasn’t deviant yet. Things were a lot different.”

Gavin shook his head, snarled and headed for the door. “I can’t take this bullshit. Call me when Cory wakes up.

“I don’t-“ Silvy started, but the door was closed before she finished. “Have your number…”

Awkward silence broke spread around them, Silvy looking from one RK800 to the other. Uncertain of what to say.

“You’re an asshole, Connor.” Sixty eventually continued. He hadn’t moved, still had his eyes closed, LED still yellow. “I had nothing to do with what happened up there. I was up there, looking for a shirt!”

Connor looked at him but stayed silent.

“You are scared of heights. But you could have avoided the whole thing if you just… Took one step and grabbed my arm.”

“I know.” Connor muttered, voice so silent Silvy almost didn’t hear it. “I… I know I should have-“

Sixty finally opened his eyes then, looked around for a moment and decided that his optical units were too ruined to make anything out. “Next time… don’t let that happen.”

“I’m sorry… I…”

Silvy sighed. “Sorry doesn’t make it better.” She repeated. “Look at Cory, he didn’t even think before he jumped at Six.”

Connor flinched, eyes at Cory immediately. “I didn’t mean for his to happen.”

“But it did.”

The door was silently opened, and Hank stepped in again, eyes immediately on Connor. “…. There you are.” The man sounded relieved.

“Miss Wright… took me inside. She said my face was improperly repaired.”

Hank barked a laugh. “Didn’t trust these amateurs to being with.” His gaze wandered to Silvy, then to Sixty, and then he revealed a small paper bag with two items in giftwrap. The paper was crumpled all around, in a way only soft items could do and Silvy was curious.

Hank placed one of the items at the end of Cory’s bed, a small card next to it, then headed to Sixty, who visibly tensed once Hank was close enough.

“…Relax.” Hank muttered. “I think once this blew over, we all need to have a long talk about boundaries and families.”

“Families?” Silvy frowned, watched Hank take Sixty’s hand and give him the second gift from the bag. Seeing his ruined eyes, He handed the card to Silvy.

“Everyone in the precinct calls these three brothers. Except for them.”

“Six too?”

“I think Cory started that one.” Hank shrugged with a smirk.

“We should really get going. Sumo’s probably torn up the couch in search for food.”

Sixty perked up at the mention of the name. “Your dog-“

“Like I said, we should all have a long and big talk.” Hank turned to Connor who shrank back. “Come on, kid. This day was absolute shit, think you got yelled at enough today.”

“His face-“ Silvy started when they both headed for the door.

“We’ll find a techie who can fix that.”

Silvy jumped from her seat, “If his nose keeps bleeding, come back here immediately.”

Hank waved as he left the room, guided Connor out with an arm around his shoulders. “Will do.”

When the door closed Sixty slumped back against the sheets, face turned to Silvy, despite not being able to see her.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Six.”

He nodded slowly, untangled his hand from hers and picked at the giftwrap in his other. Once he had it ripped, Silvy squealed in joy.

“A stuffed Saint Bernard.”

“It’s soft.”

“Yup.”

He smiled at her, then took her hand again.

“…Tired might be the right word…”

“It’s okay, go sleep. I’ll be here.”

She inched closer to him, found an undamaged spot of his face and kissed it. “…Get some rest.”

When silence settled back over the room, Silvy resumed her awkward sleeping position and tried to get a nap in.

It didn’t take long, as frantic shuffling behind her, and a voice, clearly in distress reached her ears. She whirled around to the other android, glanced at the diagnostics and almost fell into the chair next to the bed.

“Cory.” She addressed him, placed a hand on his shoulder. “You’re safe.”

Steel blue eyes snapped open at her, frantic breaths escaped him, panic clear in his face. “Cory.” She tried again. “You’re in a repair facility. You’ll be okay.”

He shook his head, tears dripped into the white pillow underneath his head as he brought his arms to his chest as if to protect it, face scrunched in agony. He was in horrible pain, as far as she could tell.

Silvy cursed the lack of call buttons and manhandles the diagnostics unit to wedge one of the connectors lose to cause an alarm. It would get someone here.

Cory made a noise, clearly one of terror and not understanding what was happening. “It’s okay. This only monitors your condition. It’s not maintaining it.”

Sure enough, once she had the connector lose, a silent alarm was triggered. “A technician will be here in a bit. It’s okay.” Her free hand rested on his shoulder again, tried to provide some comfort.

Her heart was racing, pounding against her chest.

Cindy practically flew into the room, eyes wide and face pale. Her shoulders slumped when she saw her sister with the cable in her hand.

“What the-“

“He’s in pain.” Silvy deadpanned. “There’s no call buttons.”

Cindy sighed. “Right. I scared the shit out of Gavin by taking off like that.” She handed her older sister her phone. “Call him. He’s saved under ‘Asshole.2’.”

Silvy chose not to question it and flicked through her sister’s contacts. Gavin picked up almost immediately.

“What happened?!”

“He’s okay. He woke up, but he’s in pain.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the kind of sappy conclusion.  
Kudos to my little sister for helping me with this, despite having no clue about DBH. Thanks!

One and a half week had passed, when Sylvia’s cellphone shattered the silence of the early morning. “I’m coming!” she yelled at it and burst from the bathroom, dressed in only a towel. She realized too late that the call had already been picked up.

And in her hasty mess, the towel on her head slipped off her hair and took the one on her body with her.

Sixty glanced at her for barely a second before he turned and replied to the caller.

Silvy picked up her towels tossed the one for her hair into the hamper and curled back into the other. Her apartment was way too cold after the hot shower.

“I am not sure this is a good idea.” Sixty muttered into the device.

Silvy wondered who would call her at this time, and why.

“Hold on.” The android walked over to her and handed her the phone.

“Yeah?”

“Good Morning, Miss Wright.” A low voice replied. It wasn’t one she could immediately pinpoint, but when it clicked her eyes lit up.

“Cory! You’re up!”

It was strange to say that to an android, but his damage had been so extensive that he had needed a lot of small repairs and a lot of time to recover and reboot all systems. When she and Sixty hat left the facility a week ago, Cory had been kept in stasis until they found a way to ease his pain.

“I’m calling to ask if it was okay to visit you.”

She frowned. “Of course, that’s okay.” It really was. They were past the point of awkward introductions after what happened.

“I would like to bring Connor along with me.”

Silvy froze, glanced as Sixty with a frown. He only shrugged at her and sat back down on the couch. He was also still dealing with the effects of what had happened. A lesser extent, yet he still seemed to be in discomfort every so often.

And he had beaten all of her high scores in Mario Kart.

“Do you really think this is a good idea?”

“No. But the only way to fix this before all of us become estranged. I don’t like the idea of my family not speaking because of this.”

“…Okay.” Silvy sighed. “Bring him along. But I will throw him out if he jumps Six again.”

“Understandably so.” Cory said. “I would also bring Gavin along, as it is still difficult for me to move.”

She grimaced. This had to be really important to him, if he wanted this done before he had fully recovered.

“Of course- that’s fine.”

“Thank you. We will be there in an hour.”

Silvy chose not to ask how he knew where she lived and waited for the call to disconnect.

“…This apartment is a mess.” She muttered when she looked around the place, and the scattered books and clothes on the floor.

“I’ll take care of that.” Sixty offered. “You should dress.”

She nodded, headed back into the bathroom and closed the door.

A few minutes later she was dressed and helped Sixty clean up. Once the living room looked presentable, she headed to the kitchen and brewed a pot of coffee.

“Cake isn’t a good idea for this, is it?”

He shrugged. “You’re the human here, you know better which food to serve on what occasion.”

She grimaced. “I’m not the most social person out there, really.”

“Neither are Gavin and Hank.”

“Fuuuuun…” She breathed as she opened a cabinet and rifled through it. There was a pudding mix she had bought recently. “Are you worried?”

She skimmed the instructions on the package and opened the fridge for some milk.

“Nervous… I don’t know how this is going to go.”

She shrugged and handed him a pot. “Me neither. But I’ll kick them all out if they start yelling. This is my turf.”

She spread her arms to indicate that she meant the apartment and a small chuckle escaped him. “And the terrace is fenced off.”

“Very reassuring.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Well, Mister, either you help me with this very difficult pudding mix or spend the next five minutes staring at the wall.”

“…I should help you, lest I’d die of boredom staring at the wall for five minutes. My processors might spiral into horrible confusion as to why they were tasked with such a thing.”

The laugh that escaped her was loud, unexpected. “I don’t think I have a book on sarcasm.”

He leaned in, grabbed the pudding mix from her and looked at the package. “You’re enough of a book to read when it comes to that.”

She playfully shoved his shoulder, but as expected he didn’t budge. “Careful,” He feigned a warning. “I could end up reading the instructions wrong and ruin this very nutritious meal of starch and sugar, with a dash of vanilla.”

She shook her head. “Hell, you’re better at this than you let on. Let’s get this going though. We’re wasting time.”

He paused, then sighed. “…I’d rather waste time.”

“I think talking this through is a good idea.”

“If he wanted to talk to me, he would have by now.”

She put the pot on the stove and poured milk into it, then turned it on. “Maybe he’s avoiding this as much as you have.”

He opened the cardboard package and ripped on of the sachets for her to use. She held out three fingers and he was confused for a moment, before he realized she wanted all packages open. She stirred the milk and grabbed one of the satchels to pour the powdery mix into the steaming liquid.

“…What if we don’t get to an agreement?”

Silvy sighed, repeated the process with the other three sachets and continued stirring. “…Cindy and I had a very big fall out when we were in our early twenties.”

He tilted his head in confusion. “But you are so close-“

She nodded. “We didn’t speak to each other for three years.”

“Why?”

She gave him a weak smile and took the pot off the stove, then continued stirring. “I told you about the guy who broke in, right?”

“Yes.”

“...He was an ex-boyfriend. He asked Cindy where I lived, and she, thinking we were still together, gave him my address.” She shrugged took the whisk out of the pudding and set it aside on the counter. “It was a stupid misunderstanding, but back then I was so mad, I screamed at her that I never wanted to see her again.”

“How did you make up?”

She smiled. “Our little brother staged a surprise dinner at a restaurant. We both thought we were going to eat with him, but he let us run into each other…”

He leaned against the counter; head still tilted. She handed the whisk to him and grinned. “Try it.”

He carefully stuck his tongue out to taste the remains of pudding.

“Cindy and I just… ended up talking, cleared up the misunderstanding and… I guess we’re sticking together now.”

Sixty carefully licked the mixture off the whisk and frowned. “…our age cannot be determined in human parameters; however, Cory was the last one to be made… it would make him the youngest.”

Silvy grinned. “See?”

“What he did was still dumb.”

“He’s the reason you’re still alive.”

He hung his shoulders, turned to the sink and put the whisk down. “…I am aware.”

The doorbell ringing had both of them jump. The hour wasn’t up yet.

Still, Silvy headed to the door. As expected, it were Cory and Gavin, accompanied by Connor, Hank and a dog.

Confused she pressed she release the entrance door for them and waited for them to head upstairs.

“They brought a dog.” She mentioned to Sixty when he showed up next to her.

“Sumo!” he exclaimed, a sudden change in mood that startled the woman.

When the four men plus dog entered her apartment, Gavin whistled in admiration. “Man, this looks nicer than Kamski’s place.”

“Uh…. Thanks?” Silvy felt awkward it was strange to let people into her apartment that she wasn’t very close with. The dog however distracted her quickly enough. A huge Saint Bernard, quickly to sniff on the furniture and look into the unfamiliar rooms.

Sixty ha retreated back into the living room, occupying his usual spot on the couch with a pillow wedged between his chest and his pulled-up legs. A position she found him in quite often, especially when he was stressed out.

“Make yourself at home, I guess.” Nervous she opened the terrace doors to let in the light breeze and give the dog a little more space to explore. Sixty slipped out quietly after Sumo and lured him into the corner of the terrace that couldn’t be directly seen from the windows.

“You actually have book made of paper.” Hank seemed surprised. And then there as Gavin eyeing the gaming console on her coffee table as if it was the most prices possession anyone could own.

“Haven’t seen one of these in decades.”

Connor walked in after Hank, Silvy took note of his face that still looked off. Cory trailed behind, face tense and pained. There were no visual clues left to how badly he had been injured, but the look on his face was enough for Silvy to offer him a chair right away.

He accepted her offer immediately and Silvy felt concern rise in her chest. “Are you really okay?” She whispered.

“I’m not supposed to move around much until everything is recalibrated.” He whispered back, “But this is important.”

She nodded at him and carefully rested a hand on his shoulder. “Okay. But if you need to lie down, just say something.”

He mirrored her nod with a small smile. “Thank you, Miss Wright.”

“Silvy.”

“Silvy.”

When she looked back into the room, Gavin was splayed over the beanbag, Hank politely sitting in the armchair. Connor was leaning against the door to the terrace, watching Sixty play with Sumo.

“I… uh… I made coffee-“ Silvy announced, shivered when the two humans fixated her as if she had announced she was a drug lord.

“I… I’ll get some then-“

When she handed the two the coffee mugs, she saw Six slowly trotting back to them, clothes now stained in mud and grass. He took off his shoes before he entered and left them outside. Connor was still leaning in the doorway, arms now crossed. Sixty made a show of getting past him without looking at him, hunched over the moment his back was turned to the other android.

Awkward silence spread through the room.

Sixty headed into the bedroom and closed the door with more force than necessary.

“He’s not accepting internal communication-“ Cory almost sounded offended.

“He can’t.” Silvy explained quickly. “His wireless functions are damaged.”

Cory grimaced. “I didn’t know that. I apologize.”

Silvy noticed Hank’s eyes meeting Connor’s when Sixty left the bedroom, now dressed in clean clothes. There was a slight tremble in his frame, that Silvy chose to ignore for now. He had been nervous the whole time. That wouldn’t change suddenly.

He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, mirroring Connors posture. “If you want to talk, talk. Otherwise, leave.” Sixty hissed.

Connor only nodded, left the doorway and walked into the kitchen. Sixty followed him slowly, feeling all eyes on him.

“I… didn’t treat you right.” Connor muttered, eyes cast down and hands trembling at his sides. Sixty was leaning against the counter, a fair distance away. Arms still crossed.

“I’ve… endangered your life, Cory almost died for it and… I’m… I don’t know how to make that up.” Connor looked up, dark eyes sad, concerned.

His face looked strange with the sloppily fixed damage. Almost invisible, but still there.

“When… you fell I immediately regretted it…. Of course, that’s not displayed in the footage… You wee too far gone to catch you when I was ready to act… and then it was over.”

Sixty clenched his jaw, hands curled into fists. He didn’t want to think back to what had happened, how terrified he had been and how confused when he was suddenly engulfed in arms and hit the tiles mere seconds later.

“….I thought I killed you.” Connor’s voice was barely above a whisper now, and he bit his lip to hide it’s trembling. “I went down to help… but then Gavin punched me, and I was knocked offline for two hours. When I rebooted, all I knew was that Cory was dying and that you were severely hurt.”

Sixty turned to look at Cory. He was watching them, slumped in the chair. It was obvious that he was in pain.

“Can we…” Sixty started, “Forget what happened at the tower?” He continued. “I’m not asking you to accept me… but-“

Sixty stopped when Connor suddenly approached him, was ready to jump out of the way if the android was trying to attack him, but Connor only pulled him into a tight hug, Sixty tensed, unsure what to make of the sudden contact. Connor was trembling, holding on to him with a force that would have squeezed the air out of a human.

Sixty was confused, unsure. Where did that change come from? Why had Connor changed suddenly?

“It’s my fault that this happened… If you don’t want to forgive me, that’s fine. I’m just happy you’re still alive… thought I killed you. Both of you.” The last bit was drowned in static and tears.

Slowly Sixty brought his arms around the other, still weary, expecting to be yelled at or punched, or anything. He really didn’t expect to just stand there with the other hugging him and nothing unusual happening.

Connor pulled away after a minute or two, looking sheepish and embarrassed as he quickly wiped the tears away.

“I don’t trust you.” Sixty stated bluntly. “Yet.”

Connor nodded. “…I wouldn’t trust me either.”

When they returned to the living room, they were still stared at, but it felt less judging. Silvy had a relieved smile on her face as she petted Sumo. Cory was still sitting in the chair, Gavin now with him. Hank on the couch now, silently sipping his coffee.

“All good?” Hank asked despite all of them having heard the conversation. Sixty nodded, suddenly insecure with all the attention he was getting.

Hank smirked and set the cup down on the table, then walked over to Sixty and drew him into another hug. “We did you wrong, son.”

Sixty flinched. That wasn’t a word Hank would use lightly. Hank seemed to notice his tension and ran a hand over his back. “Hank- That isn’t-“

“Shut up.” The man muttered, released his hold on him and smiled. “We good now? Because I’m really fed u with all this yelling at the precinct.”

Cory and Connor nodded slowly, Gavin snarled and threw his arms up. “Fine!”

To Silvy this all felt a little too good to be true, but she wasn’t going to mention it. Maybe androids made up easier than humans. Or there was something else she didn’t know. But she really hoped that Connor wouldn’t repeat this mistake.

“Uhm…” She started after a moment. “Six… and I made pudding-“ Again Hank and Gavi stared at her as if she had given up the location of a huge stash of red ice. “It’s in the kitchen- Uhm Help yourself?”

Sixty followed them into the kitchen and took out a few bowls, when Silvy turned to Connor who was still standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

“…And you… your face. It looks awful.”

He reeled back, almost as if hurt, then touched the area in question where the chassis wasn’t properly realigned. “I… am aware.”

“I can fix this.” She offered. “I’ve got everything here- If… if you want to.”

Connor’s eyes widened. “Only if it’s not too much trouble.”

Silvy shook her head. “I think…. Maybe the precinct could use an aesthetics technician… Cindy tells me you get your chassis smashed up pretty often.”

Cory scoffed from his seat on the chair. “Not as badly. But it happens quite often.”

“See? I’ve fixed Sixty’s face twice now. You have the same structure as he does. It’ll be easy. All I need to do is realign the structure and close everything properly.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

Silvy smiled and headed to the bedroom, returned with a huge plastic casing and set it on the coffee table. She grabbed a chair and placed in the middle of the room, then gestured for Connor to sit down on it.

“Your hand okay?”

He grimaced and held it up to her, showing her the now healed but somewhat off looking structure. She slumped visible at the sight. “And hands are a horror to fix. Okay. Face first.”

While she set up her tools, Sixty returned with the who humans, placed a bowl of pudding on the coffee table and settled down on the couch with his own.

“Maybe we could …. Do something together.” Gavin suggested. “Like…. I don’t know, go watch a movie or something. Once Cory is better.”

Hank chuckled. “You really want us around?”

Gavin shrugged. “Come on this week was hell with two androids out of the picture. I need a fucking break.”

“My sister has a vacation home up in Winsor. I could ask her if we could stay there for a few days.”

Cory smiled. “It would be a good experience, something to build relationships without the stress of work with it.”

Gavin shrugged. “Fine. I need a vacation anyway.”

Silvy nodded and started working on Connor’s face. “I’ll call her when I am done here.”


End file.
